La chica del Bikini Azul
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: De pronto ¡flash! la chica del bikini azul... una historia de amor entre Harry y Ginny que pasa cuando la última egresa de Hogwarts, ¿qué pasó con los chicos antes del final que revela el séptimo libro? Plis lean y dejen reviews


Hola gentee~~ he aquí mi primer HarryxGinny. En verdad me extrañe cuando noté que aún no había escrito ningún fic de esta pareja ya que simplemente la adoro. La historia transcurre tras la batalla en Hogwarts contra Lord Voldemort, presisamente 1 año después, cuando Ginny finalmente termina Hogwarts, tengamos en cuenta que a esa edad las hormonas están a full, pero la conciencia del adolescente a veces puede ser confusa, fue eso lo que me llevó a escribir la historia de esta manera. Bueno, sin más los dejo que lean.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes y objetos mágicos aquí mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no mia.  
**ADVERTENCIA**: El fic contiene spoilers acerca del final del séptimo libro.

* * *

**La Chica del Bikini Azul**

Los Weasley habían invitado a Harry a pasar el verano a la casa de veraneo de uno de sus tantos parientes. El chico jamás había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo en el mar, por lo que había aceptado gustoso sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tras pasar los primeros días de las vacaciones en la casa de Sirius pudo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Si pasaba el verano con los Weasley significaba que compartiría la casa con su amada Ginny, pero no era ese el problema. A sus 18 años, tras haberse cumplido un año desde que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, las hormonas de Harry estaban a pleno vigor, y lo mismo podía decirse de cierta pelirroja de 17 años. Aún recordaba las incómodas situaciones que había logrado formar Ron entrometiéndose entre ambos jóvenes, auque claro, ahora contaban con Hermione, quien estaba de novia con el chico y podía mantenerlo a raya. Y ahora la tendría allí, al alcance de su mano, caminando en bikini por la playa. Sintió su masculinidad endurecerse al pensar en ello, no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaría al verla en vivo y en directo si estaba actuando de esa forma con tan solo imaginársela.

Finalmente llegó el día que fueron a buscarlo, eran tan solo las 11 AM cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido en la entrada de su casa, y al bajar a abrir se encontró con su mejor amigo, a quien tenía tiempo sin ver. Se dieron un furtivo abrazo y caminaron hasta el comedor.

-Cielos viejo, siento que ha pasado todo un siglo-rió Ron.

-¿Cómo va Sortilegios Weasley?-preguntó Harry.

-Genial, tenemos un montón de clientela durante todo el año, si todo sale bien estaremos sacando un nuevo stock de bromas para el mes que viene-comentó el pelirrojo, orgulloso.

-Me alegro-sonrió.

-¿Y tú como auror?

-Bastante bien supongo, es un trabajo duro pero me mantiene entretenido, no puedo quejarme. ¿Café?-preguntó volteando.

-Claro-aceptó Ron-de todos modos tenemos tiempo, el almuerzo no estará hasta listo hasta las 12:30, mientras que estemos para esa hora podemos retrasarnos un poco.

-Ya veo… ¿cómo están todos?

-Bastante bien, George y Angelina están saliendo.

-¿De verdad? No se porque pero siempre me imaginé que George terminaría casándose con Katie.

-Yo también lo encontré extraño, se lo tenían bien oculto los muy pícaros ¿sabes quién los encontró besándose durante el receso de invierno? Supuestamente ella había venido a visitarnos, ya sabes que mi familia se lleva bien con ella, y entonces un día Percy fue a buscarlos para almorzar y ¡ZAZ! Los encontró besándose en la habitación de George, yo no me lo creí hasta que los chicos lo conformaron-relató su amigo ante las risas del morocho.

-Las historias de tu familia siempre son entretenidas-rió Potter, sentándose a tomar un café con Ron-¿y como anda todo con Herms?

-Ay Harry ¡Jamás fui tan feliz! En verdad la amo Harry, ella siempre está allí cuando la necesito a mi lado. Aunque a decir verdad siempre la necesito a mi lado, una vez le dije que era como una droga para mí y se echó a reír ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Se rió de lo que le dije!

-No se me ocurre porqué pudo haber sido-dijo Harry conteniendo una risa.

-No es gracioso-bufó el colorado.

-No Ron, claro que no lo es, yo estoy totalmente serio-se burló estallando en carcajadas. Había olvidado lo que era reír de esa forma, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo necesario que era su amigo para él.

La mañana pasó entre risas, prepararon la maleta de Harry y luego se dedicaron a rememorar las viejas historias que los chicos habían pasado en Hogwarts, rememorando aquellos recuerdos que tanto apreciaban, sabiendo que, definitivamente, aquella sería la mejor época de sus vidas. Recordaron el momento en el que se habían conocido, la vez que rescataron a Hermione, la primera aventura que habían tenido para salvar la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, el quiddich, había tantas cosas que no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran las 12:25.

-Bueno Harry, será mejor que nos aparezcamos de una vez o mi madre es capaz de degollarme y servirme como plato principal-sonrió Ron.

-Claro-dijo Harry, tomando con una mano la valija y con otra el brazo de su amigo. De repente todo se volvió negro y tubo la horrible sensación que le provocaba aparecerse.

-¡Harry!-escuchó la voz de Hermione tan solo segundos después de que sus pies hicieran contacto con la arena.

-Tanto tiempo Hermione-sonrió Harry, soltando la valija para que abrazarla con fuerza, quedándose así varios minutos hasta que su amigo carraspeó.

-Yo también estoy aquí-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ay Ron pero si a ti te ví hoy por la mañana-sonrió la castaña abrazándolo y poniéndose en puntas de pié para besarlo.

Harry que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus amigos tan melosos, bajó la vista con algo de incomodidad, pero al parecer ellos no lo notaron porque siguieron besándose. Fue entonces cuando sintió una suave mano posarse en su hombro, no necesitó voltear para saber quien era, reconoció el tacto enseguida, sabía que era Ginny Weasley quien estaba tras él sonriendo.

-Harry…-susurró suavemente.

-Ginny…-dijo él, volteando a verla.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo la chica abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Te eché mucho de menos-susurró suavemente Harry al oído de la chica mientras una mano descendía por su espalda hasta situarse en la cintura de la joven y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, estrechándola aún más contra sí.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Harry, Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti.

-¡Cierto! Felicidades, finalmente terminaste la escuela-sonrió el morocho.

-Sí-asintió Ginny-aunque fue algo aburrido este último año, después de todo fui la última del grupo en egresar, aunque eso me permitió concentrarme en los estudios, además, fue muy divertido ser la capitana de Quiddich el último año.

El muchacho se apartó de ella unos momentos y la contempló de pies a cabeza, en verdad se notaba aquel año que había pasado, la chica estaba simplemente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestidito de veraneo blanco, con tiritas, y por debajo podía ver algo de su traje de baño. Su cabello era largo y caía hasta media espalda, haciéndola lucir más madura. Como en toda chica de 17 años, el cuerpo de Ginny estaba en pleno desarrollo, pero sus hermosas y suaves curvas ya estaban bastante definidas. Tanto que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al notar lo descarado que había sido contemplándola de pies a cabeza como si fuera un objeto y el estuviera evaluando su valor. De pronto la pelirroja se sintió muy nerviosa viendo la forma en la que Harry la contemplaba, esa mirada hermosa y profunda, clavada en ella como un puñal. Sintió sus mejillas arder, se dio cuenta de que se había puesto roja una vez que Ron carraspeó y Harry desvió la mirada, sonrojado también.

-Bueno… mejor entramos, mamá debe estar preocupada-dijo el chico sin saber mucho que decir.

-Sí-asintió Ginny y entró corriendo mientras Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos, tan solo escucho una queja de Hermione.

-No debiste interrumpirlos-le susurro la castaña, molesta.

-Pero es que…

-Sin peros Ron, tu hermana ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que quiere, tiene la edad con la que tú y yo comenzamos a salir así que no puedes quejarte, además, Harry es tu amigo y sabes que ama a Ginny.

-Ya Herms, pero lo nuestro fue distinto, nosotros somos amigos desde hace siete años-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué? Harry y Ginny lo son hace seis, es casi lo mismo-bufó la chica, molesta.

-Aún así, no es lo mismo, entiende.

-No Ron, a decir verdad no te entiendo-suspiró Hermione resignada para adelantar el paso, dejando a ambos muchachos a solas.

-Puede que tenga razón-suspiró el pelirrojo-lo siento Harry, arruiné su momento ¿verdad?

-No Ron, no te preocupes, además, no hay nada entre Ginny y yo, puede que hayamos salido mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts pero… eso ya quedó atrás-dijo Harry con tristeza.

-¿Seguro? ¿No lo dices por compromiso para que no me sienta mal?

-Te lo aseguro, no hay nada entre nosotros-dijo Harry a modo terminante, y es que en verdad le dolía tener que decir aquello.

-Pues eres un idiota, porque ella te adora…-suspiró Ron, entrando a la casa.

Esa tarde los chicos fueron a la playa a divertirse un rato, después de todo ¿qué gracia tenía ir a una casa en la playa si no se aprovechaba la playa? Hermione estrenó su nueva bikini color cereza, había que admitir que se veía muy bien, el rojo resaltaba contra su suave piel de forma muy tentadora, tanto que Ron se dispuso a ejercer el trabajo de un perro guardián y no se separó de su novia en toda la tarde. Harry decidió darles un poco de espacio y fue a recorrer el lugar, caminó por la playa sin preocupación alguna, iba tan distraído que solo volvió en sí al sentir un choque contra un pequeño cuerpo. Harry levantó la vista dispuesto a disculparse cuando de pronto ¡flash! La chica del bikini azul.

-Gi-Ginny…-tartamudeó Harry haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no tomarla allí mismo.

-Ah, hola Harry, lo siento, iba algo distraída y…-fundamentó la Weasley pero se quedó muda al ver el bien formado abdomen del adolescente, lo observó de arriba abajo, de la misma forma que el la había evaluado esa mañana. De pronto sintió unas increíbles ganas de besar al chico, acariciarlo, amarlo, pero sabía que ello ya no era posible, probablemente el chico estuviera enamorado de otra chica, Harry siempre sería un amor platónico para ella, lo habían intentado ya una vez, había sido bonito pero no había durado.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-le preguntó el morocho, sumamente nervioso.

-Me encantaría-respondió Ginny, extendiéndole la mano.

-Esto me hace acordar a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts-sonrió Harry, tomándola y comenzando a caminar junto a la chica-¿recuerdas que pasábamos horas paseando por los terrenos de la escuela?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-rió la pelirroja-y mi hermano sin saber a quien matar primero, si a ti, a mí o a Snape.

-Jajaja, tienes razón. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que en verdad Snape estaba de nuestra parte-habló Harry-le tengo un profundo respeto, se arriesgó hasta el final por proteger al mundo de Voldemort, incluso aunque sus "amigos" lo sintieran un traidor y lo excluyeran totalmente de la Orden, debió ser muy difícil para él.

-Tienes razón-susurró Ginny, bajando la vista triste-es una lástima que ya no esté aquí con nosotros.

-Ya, anímate, siempre estará en nuestros corazones-le sonrió el morocho, intentando animarla.

-¿Has estado viendo Digimon 02?-preguntó extrañada la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah no, nada, es solo que Ron lo ha estado viendo y parece que mencionan frases bastante cursis, de allí saca los piropos que le dice a Hermione-explicó.

-Ah, ya veo-estalló en carcajadas el morocho-no me lo imagino a tu hermano viendo esas cosas.

-Pues sí, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que lo ví con mis propios ojos, algo así como lo de George y Angelina ¿te has enterado?

-Sí, Ron me contó, estoy feliz por ellos.

-Yo siempre… yo siempre pensé que ella y Fred terminarían juntos, pero ahora… ahora Fred no está y….-murmuró ella, bajando la vista comenzando a llorar-me sirvió para darme cuenta que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera que salgan…

-Ginny…-suspiró Harry la estrechó contra sí con mucha fuerza, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-¡Todo es culpa de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos!-chilló la chica, enfurecida-¡Pasó lo mismo con nosotros! ¡Si no fuera porque tú tuviste que arriesgar tu vida en aquella misión que Dumbledore te había encargado, nosotros seguiríamos siendo novios!

-Ginny…-murmuró sorprendido el joven.

-Lo… lo siento…-sollozó la pelirroja y se marchó corriendo en dirección a la casa, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos ¿acaso Ginny aún lo amaba?

Durante los siguientes días Harry no tuvo ninguna mísera oportunidad de hablar con Ginny y aclarar lo ocurrido en la playa. Cada vez que la chica lo veía entrar a un mismo cuarto, casualmente tenía ganas de ir al baño, o recordaba que tenía que hacer alguna cosa, incluso una noche Hermione la había socorrido y se habían ido juntas al centro comercial que quedaba a una media hora a pie, aún cuando la chica odiaba comprar ropa, y habían vuelto con enormes bolsas, luego simplemente se encerraron en el cuarto que ambas compartían. La situación comenzaba a molestar también a Ron, ya que éste ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con la castaña como quería, Ginny la estaba acaparando totalmente para ella, por ello un día, harto del comportamiento de su hermana menor, solicitó una charla privada con Harry, de hombre a hombre, claro que ante esto, se ganó varias burlas por parte de George.

Se encontraban ambos adolescentes encerrados en el cuarto que Ron normalmente utilizaba cuando visitaba a su primo, el dueño de la casa. Parecía que fuera a estallar de rabia, sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su cabello, pero para sorpresa de Harry, cuando su amigo habló, lo hizo con una voz suave y calmada.

-Tienes que hablar con ella-dijo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Con quién?-preguntó el morocho sin entender.

-¡Con Ginny claro! Harry, por Dios, me estoy volviendo loco, o mejor dicho, me está volviendo loco, me acapara a Herms, ya ni siquiera puedo estar tres míseros minutos con ella a solas, solo la veo en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Por favor Harry, te lo suplico, habla con ella, que me devuelva a Hermione-suplicó Ron.

-Pero…-se mordió el labio inferior y luego se tiró en la cama-arsh Ron, la amo, la amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, ella es mi vida pero… tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no ser lo que ella necesita, ya la defraudé una vez, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

-Harry por favor, ella te ama-replicó el pelirrojo-si la hubieras visto antes de que llegaras, todo tenía que ser perfecto ya que eras tú, estaba incluso peor que mamá y se ponía histérica al mínimo detalle. Ella quiere lo mejor para ti Harry, tú la haces feliz, es lo que todos pensamos…

-No lo sé Ron… en verdad yo… no sé, no me siento capaz…-dudó el chico.

-Harry, puede que seas mi mejor amigo pero en verdad eres el chico más cabezota que he conocido en mi vida-suspiró Ron-nunca sabrás lo que Ginny siente hasta que no hables con ella.

-Aprendo del mejor-bromeó Harry para calmar un poco los humos-está bien, hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.

-Gracias…-dijo su amigo, aliviado.

Al día siguiente, la menor de los Weasley actuó tal y como habían esperado los chicos, no se presentó a desayunar hasta que todos estuvieran allí y fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, con la excusa de que había recibido una carta de una amiga de Hogwarts y quería responderle. Una vez que la joven hubo desaparecido en el pasillo, los tres amigos cruzaron miradas de complicidad, Harry y Ron se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde el día anterior, pensando la mejor manera en la que el muchacho pudiera expresarse correctamente con Ginny, sin temor a que nadie los interrumpiera. Habían decidido que el chico la llevaría a una caminata nocturna por la playa, y por la noche se manifestó que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que era una noche clara y despejada, por lo que brillantes estrellas podían observarse desde la costa, además hacía mucho calor, lo que les daba una mayor oportunidad de crear clima. Luego de haber comido, Ron y Harry subieron a su habitación, éste último se puso el traje de baño, negro y azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y se puso una playera negra encima, se calzó las sandalias y salió en busca de su princesa. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la enorme casa y tocó la segunda puerta del pasillo, a los tres segundos la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja se asomó, Harry aprovechó el momento y colocó el pié en la abertura para asegurarse de que Ginny no le cerrase la puerta en la cara.

-Ha-Harry…-tartamudeó la chica.

-Hola Ginny… emm… no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar a solas, por lo que se me ocurrió que podríamos dar un pequeño paseo nocturno-explicó el joven, algo nervioso.

-Emm… esta bien… supongo… ¿me dejas prepararme un momento?-preguntó.

-Cla…-comenzó a decir, quitando el pié, pero la puerta se cerró en su cara y se escuchó un gran jaleo en la habitación, del cual solo logró captar algunas frases sueltas como "_¿qué me pongo?_" y "_toma esta bincha_". Una vez que la chica estuvo lista, la puerta se abrió. Llevaba un vestidito negro de noche, pero cómodo para andar por la playa, el cabello suelto con una gruesa bincha negra, también notó el brillo labial, cosa que provocó que la llama del deseo se prendiera dentro de él.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro-susurró Ginny pasando a su lado, sin tomarla, bajó ambos tramos de escaleras por delante del joven, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sumamente roja.

Salieron y caminaron por la playa disfrutando de la suave brisa. Habían decidido dejar sus calzados en la entrada de la casa y ahora caminaban descalzos con los pies en el agua, sumamente incómodos. No era eso lo que el morocho había imaginado para esa noche, ni siquiera se le ocurría algo de lo que hablar, tan solo contemplaba a la pelirroja avanzar frente a él, con el cabello ondeando suavemente detrás suyo. Se mantuvieron así una media hora, no sabía el tiempo exacto ya que no llevaban reloj encima. De pronto el morocho se hartó de la forma en la que la adolescente actuaba y, sujetándola del brazo, la obligó a voltear.

-Harry…-dijo la chica, bajando la vista avergonzada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te anda pasando?-preguntó Harry, irritado.

-Yo…-silenció al no tener nada que decir.

-En verdad Ginny, todos están preocupados por ti, tu familia, Ron, Hermione, ¡todos!-gritó sacudiéndola molesto para luego mirarla a los ojos-¡yo también lo estoy!

-Harry… yo… yo no…-sollozó para poco a poco echarse a llorar.

Harry comprendió que había sido demasiado brusco y tonto de su parte al echarle todo eso en cara a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname Ginny…-susurró a su oído, sin soltarla-es solo que estaba muy preocupado, eres muy importante para mí y si algo llegara a pasarte… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo…

-No Harry, perdóname tú, fui una tonta al comportarme de esa forma, es que pensé que si lo hacía yo… dejaría de sentir lo que siento por ti…-lloró la chica.

El morocho la apartó suavemente de sí y con suma ternura limpió sus lágrimas para luego acariciar su cabello y dedicarse a contemplar esos hermosos y jóvenes ojos llenos de esperanza. Al instante supo lo que Ginny deseaba, lo que esperaba de él, la chica quería un final como el de los cuentos de hadas, "…y vivieron felices por siempre". Lentamente descendió sus manos por los costados de la chica y le quitó el vestido, sabía que debajo lo esperaba aquella bikini azul que acentuaba aún más su infinita belleza. Tras quitarse él su propia playera y tirarla sobre la arena para que le hiciera compañía al vestido de la chica, tomó a Ginny en brazos como un príncipe a una princesa y caminó con ella, sumergiéndose juntos en el mar.

-Ginny, aquí, bajo este cielo de brillantes estrellas, juró mi amor por ti, tan inmenso como este mar-susurró Harry románticamente.

-Oh Harry…-exclamó la pelirroja embelezada.

-Te amo Ginny, quiero que seas mi novia y que más adelante nos casemos y tengamos hijos…-continuó el morocho, besándola suavemente-eres lo que más amo en esta vida Ginny, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

-Harry yo… yo también te amo, siempre te he amado pero pensaba que… no se, que tú eras demasiado bueno como para mí y… por Dios, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que he sido-rió la chica.

-Sí, en verdad has sido muy tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en ello?-dijo el joven, acompañándola con sus propias risas-te amo.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Ginny, volviéndolo a besar.

-Quiero que vuelvan los tiempos de antes en los que vivíamos el uno para el otro, el mundo era nuestro en ese entonces y nada más importaba…

-Harry, el pasado no puede regresar-dijo Ginny, pero al ver la expresión sombría que el muchacho había adoptado continuó-el pasado no puede regresar, pero juntos podemos crear un futuro mejor.

-Tienes razón-sonrió Harry con radiante felicidad, besándola por tercera vez-me encantan tus ideas, todo de ti me encanta.

-Gracias…-murmuró la muchacha, abochornada.

-Jajaja, no tiene que darte vergüenza, después de todo somos novios…-rió el morocho, encantado con la ternura de la chica.

Esa noche permanecieron juntos hasta muy tarde, cuando salieron del mar se sentaron en la arena a contemplar el amanecer, Harry abrazando a Ginny, quien estaba recostada con la cabeza contra el pecho del chico. Ambos eran sumamente felices, ya no tenían nada que ocultar, habían comprobado que los sentimientos del otro eran puros y correspondidos, era como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, como si nunca hubieran terminado su relación y llevasen ya dos años saliendo.

El tiempo pasó y Harry y Ginny conformaron su propia familia, tuvieron tres hijos: James, el mayor, tan arrogante como su propio abuelo, Albus Severus, el segundo, quien estaba condenado a ser quien soportara las bromas de su hermano mayor, como todo segundo hermano de una familia, y, por último, la pequeña Lily, quien añoraba ir a Hogwarts más que a cualquier otra cosa. Llegaron a la estación 9 ¾ para que ambos varones tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts, era la primera vez que Albus asistiría por lo que estaba sumamente nervioso. Allí se encontraron con Ron, Hermione y sus pequeños hijos: Rose y Hugo, también era la primera vez que Rose iría a la famosa escuela a la que habían asistido sus padres.

-Mira quien ha venido-dijo Ron de pronto y sus tres amigos voltearon a ver. Allí no estaba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, con su mujer y su pequeño hijo, Scorpius.

-Me pregunto quien será la desafortunada…-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! No digas esas cosas frente a tus hijos-le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Es que es verdad Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que nos hizo la vida imposible mientras estábamos en la escuela-se quejó Ron. Draco volteó a verlos y los saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza, miró a Harry algo sonrojado y al verlo de la mano con Ginny la miró con todo el odio que fue capaz de expresar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó la señora Potter sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

-Quien sabe…-dijo Harry, algo confundido también pero restándole importancia-será mejor que se den prisa chicos.

-Es cierto, no será que el tren los deje, vengan-dijo Hermione acompañándolos hasta la entrada mientras Harry y Ron subían los baúles al expreso de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, yo me voy con mis amigos-se despidió James dándole un beso a su madre y saludando a su padre con la mano-adiós.

-Cuídate, no te metas en problemas-le advirtió la pelirroja mientras su hijo mayor se marchaba.

-Bien… ustedes dos, cuídense-sonrió Ron.

-Vigilen a James ¿de acuerdo?-bromeó Harry.

-Claro papá.

-Y por cierto Rosie, si alguna vez sientes la necesidad de aplastar a ese tal Scorpius, no lo pienses dos veces y hazlo. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

-¡Ron!-lo regañó su esposa.

-No te olvides de escribir amor-dijo Ginny afectuosamente.

El tren comenzó su marcha lentamente, luego fue acelerando de a poco el paso, Lily y Hugo corrieron tras él riendo mientras observaban como el expreso se alejaba y al llegar al final de la plataforma se quedaron de pie agitando sus brazos con fuerza mientras el tren se perdía de vista tras doblar en una curva. Harry abrazó a la pelirroja por detrás, atrayéndola contra sí, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de Ginny, quien llevó el brazo hacia atrás para acariciarle el cabello.

-Como pasa el tiempo…-susurró el morocho.

-Tienes razón… aún recuerdo la primera vez que subí a ese tren…-dijo su mujer, se podía notar un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

-Y yo llegué volando en el auto encantado de tu padre-rió Harry.

-Tienes razón-rió la joven, en verdad apreciaba sus recuerdos en Hogwarts-te amo…

-¿Sabes? El año que viene serán 20 años desde que egresamos de la escuela, podríamos organizar una fiesta en casa con los chicos, hace mucho que no los vemos.

-Es verdad, reunamos a todos los gryffindors como en los viejos tiempos-sonrió Ginny, encantada-también podríamos invitar a Luna y… que no sea en período lectivo, así Neville podrá venir.

-Será genial-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué cosa será genial?-preguntó Ron, quien continuaba tan entrometido como de pequeño.

-Queremos organizar una fiesta ya que hace 20 años que ustedes egresaron, planeamos invitar a todos los chicos de gryffindor y al resto de nuestros amigos-explicó su hermana.

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Genial! Le diré a George que le avise a Lee Jordan, ya saben como es, si el lo sabe lo sabe todo el mundo-rió Ron.

-Me recuerda a alguien-se burló la pelirroja a los que su hermano se hizo el desentendido.

-Bueno, creo que no tenemos más que hacer aquí… ¿les parece si vamos a casa y destapamos unas cuantas cervezas de manteca?-sonrió Hermione sumamente animada.

-Por Dios Hermione, se te está pegando la forma de hablar de mi hermano-rió Ginny.

Y así, entre bromas, los cuatro amigos y sus dos hijos, Rose y Hugo, atravesaron la barrera hacia el mundo muggle, todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, recordando el momento en el que habían atravesado aquella misteriosa barrera por primera vez en sus vidas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Uf! Terminé por fin, la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó ^^ sobre todo porque no fue nada del otro mundo que una persona lo lee y dice "daah para, esto no pasa ni ahii~~" e incluso el final fue hecho a base del capítulo "19 años después" del séptimo libro. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que comentar, creo que ya de por sí se habrán dado cuenta que el título y algunas frases de la historia son pertenecientes a la canción La chica del bikini azul (Luis Miguel) jajaja, con lo que odio al cantante ese todavía no puedo creer que usé una canción de él.  
Ahora sí, me despido, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews~~  
Cuidensee~~

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
